One Bloody Night
by ZoltCat
Summary: Louie tells the koppaits about a log cabin in the woods... and Charley insists there is fruit there. Gust a quick horror story from Alph's P.O.V, hope you guys like it! (Rated T for blood and death, or should it be M?)


We three koppaits, Louie, and one hundred pikmin walked down what seemed to be an old, old, road. Louie had told us that he knew of a log cabin that had fruit in it, and for some odd reason, Captain believed him, but refused to say why. Brittany and I felt … uncomfortable going to some place that; one, we've never been to and; two, _Louie _told us about. I mean, he said there was fruit and he does have to repay the fact that he stole are juice _but still._ Something about what he said and HOW he said it was, and still is, nerve racking…

_*__FLASH BACK__*___

"_Sounds interesting, we'll have to check it out." I heard Captain's voice say as I left my room._

"_We'll have to check out what?" I asked as I walked to him._

"_Louie said that there is an old log cabin that had fruit stored in it. We're going to check it out today."_

"…_Okay… I don't think Brittany would be very happy though." _

"_Oh, she can get over it." I was shocked that captain said that. CAPTAIN SAID THAT. I thought he had a crush on her! Maybe he doesn't after all… Captain then walked off to land the S.S Drake. _

"_I'm so sorry, Alph." Louie said, tears in his eyes._

"_For what, stealing are food?"_

"_No, for something that has yet to happen…"_

_*__FLASH BACK END__*_

What Louie had said was very… weird, and it STILL bothers me…

**OoO **

After a long walk, we came to a large metal gate.

"Is this the one, Louie?" Captain asked. Louie only shakily nodded.

"What's this?" I asked to no one in particular. On the gate was a note of some sort that said:

**Do NoT EnTer, DEaTh aWaITs**

I shuddered, man that was creepy, Louie's words came back to me…. _I'm so sorry…_

"Maybe this isn't the best idea, this note says that 'death awaits'… we should turn back." I said.

"Nonsense Alph, this looks like the work of some teenager. Besides, think of how the fruit can save Koppai!" Charley didn't understand, he didn't hear Louie apologize for something yet to happen, but I knew better than to argue with him.

Captain tore the note off and crumbled it up, and then he opened the gate. It made a creepy _creeeeek _sound as it slowly swung on its hinges. I saw that the side of the Iron Gate that we could see before was well kept, but the other side was covered in rust. Now why would they keep one side managed but not the other….? Was the house abandoned, and they just kept the one side nice looking for travelers, or people who might want to buy the property? Those were the only things I could come up with. We walked up the path, and soon we came to a split in the road.

"Ok, we need to split in to two teams each with fifty pikmin. Brittany, you're the only girl, you get to pick who you want to go with." Charley said.

"I'm going with Alph." I blinked. Me? Why would she want to go with _me_…? She didn't hesitate or anything when she said she wanted to go with me. Charley started grumbling as he, Louie, and there fifty pikmin took the left path. Me, Brittany, and are fifty pikmin took the rite path.

**OoO**

It wasn't much longer until we found the log cabin. There was an iron fence with spikes on the top surrounding the building. On one of the spikes there was a skull. A SKULL, as if the note and what Louie said wasn't creepy enough. We were about to go in when;

"GAAAAAA!" It was clearly Captain's voice, and we ran down the other path that we had rite in front of us. What we found was unsettling, and I nearly thru up. Captain's body was sprawled out on the ground, and he had a huge gap/hole in him from his chest to his gut. All of his organs had been ripped out, and there was blood everywhere. Near his body was a note similar to the one on the fence, but the note was written with blood and it said:

**One is dead, and I ****will**** get you all.**

I turned to Brittany as I read the note out loud. "We have to get out of here, ASAP." I said, once I finished. Brittany only nodded, clearly scared to death. Louie's words came back to me again; _I'm so sorry. _

"HELP-!" It was Louie's voice, and we ran back to the cabin to see what had happened. The first thing we saw was that oneof the cabin's windows was broken, and on one of the spikes was… Louie, dangling from the spike by his head, because it had impaled his head. Only then did we find out all hundred of are pikmin where… gone. I was freaking out and the next thing I knew was that Brittany started screaming and she ran off.

**OoO**

I ran around, trying to find Brittany, but I wasn't having much luck.

"ALPH HELP ME!" I heard Brittany call out. I ran to her, only to find her slowly dying from a wound on her head. _I'm too late. _I mournfully thought.

"Alph, come here… please…" Brittany said in a small voice.

I walked over to her, knowing she was going to say some final words. "Say what you need to." I calmly said, holding back the tears.

"Alph… I know this is sudden, and at a bad time… but… I-I-I love you."

I could feel the heat on my cheeks. "I love you to." At least it wasn't a lie. Brittany smiled… and died.

"NO!" I yelled, tears coming out of my waterfall-like eyes. "You… can't die… no…" I pressed my fore head ageist hers. "No…" It then hit me; someone was trying to kill us, and whoever it was… I didn't want to meet, and I didn't care if Louie apologized for all of this before it happened, it's HIS fault that my friends died… I brushed my hand over her eyes and closed them.

"I'll love you forever… I promise… and I don't care if we never did anything other than… you know… but you'll always be my first love." I took her glasses; it was the only thing of hers that I could take. Then I RAN, I ran from the sad death site, I ran from whoever had killed her, Captain, and Louie (I know it's the same murder).

I ran until I found a wall that had eight notes on it that said stuff like 'help me' and 'you will die' and it even had the note that was on the gate and the one that was on Captain. But then there was a ninth note that had a pitcher of the… S.S Drake? I looked at the drawing for a moment until: BAM! A raven had died and stained the drawing with blood, and I started running again. Then, as if rite on cue, the ghosts of all hundred pikmin we brought filled the night sky with a rainbow of color. Wait… the NIGHT sky? I really need to get back now…

I saw the gate. I just need to get to it, and I'll be home free. But that's when something rapped its black… tentacle…claw… thing around me. More and more of these _things _wrapped around me until there was… eight… I think. That's when I saw… my grandfather?

"DRAKE SAVE ME!" I yelled, only to see him disappear like wind blowing away some smoke. I turned around to see who the murderer was…

And the last thing I saw was a pure white fetterless face… Before I woke up from the WORST night mare I ever had, that is.

**OK! This was my first attempt of an oneshot story and I hope you liked it! I had this story stuck in my head for almost a year now. Any ways, I'm ZoltCat, and I'll see you all later! P.S: As if you couldn't tell, it was SLENDER MAN'S fault, not LOUIE'S. **


End file.
